Once upon deceptions hour
by K2009
Summary: An affair with her best friends husband leads to a pregnancy, and cause young Alice to flee and leave behind her entire life...Join her as she copes with a pregnancy, new love, and all the things that come with it. Alice/Jasper.Rated M
1. Her Name Is Alice

**Her Name Is...Alice.**

**Alice/Emmett. Alice/Jasper eventually.**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW. P.S...I do not own.**

I sigh and look down at my shoes, twisting them this way and that. The red pumps make my legs look amazing, my hair is the longest it's ever been- past my shoulders, in black inky layers. My bangs across my forehead are a stark contrast to my pail white complexion, my eyes strikingly blue against my dark eye make-up.  
>All of this for a <em>married man<em>, my best friends husband. My stomach rolls, and I fear I might throw up quite unladylike. I turn, and study myself fully in my mirror, twirling this way and that. My black dress is low cut, showing my gorgeous neckline and a modest amount of cleavage. The tiny belt around my waist accentuates my tiny curves, my petite build hard to play up sometimes. I give myself an approving glance, still sick with worry.  
>Me and Rosalie Hale met in middle school. We were fast friends, at each others homes almost every day, hardly parting. She was my <em>sister<em> if anything at all. We are, and were, closer than any friends I've ever met. The fact that I was doing this to her, behind her back..Made me ill. I loved her. I knew, without a doubt, she'd never forgive me for this betrayal I was stuck in. I just couldn't stop...  
><em>Especially now.<em>  
>You see, I am pregnant. I haven't told anyone, not a soul. I...can't. But the fact remains, that I am three months along, and It's going to start showing soon. It's Emmett's. My best friends husband. And...I can't...I just can't tell him, I can't tell <em>anyone<em>. I am stuck, in this place of guilt, constantly paranoid and hurt.

I gather my keys and my purse and head out the door to the restaurant, to pretend, to be happy and smiling and...bright, in the darkest of my days.

* * *

><p>The restaurant is packed, and it's hard for me to find a place to park. I simply pull into a spot at the back, and lock my doors before walking slowly towards the door. My smile is fake, and I work to make it look more real, less pained. I try to make my eyes seem bright, and before I reach the door I'm sure I've got it down, so I open the door and enter with confidence.<br>There they are, in a booth straight back. I notice the way his arm hugs her to him, the way she looks up at him with such adoration. He looks at her, with the same look. I smile, in spite the gut wrenching pain I feel, and walk with a bounce in my step to the table. They look up, and greet me normally. I slide into the booth, and try not to look at Emmett. Instead, I focus on Rose, and what's she's saying.

"So, Emmett's brother is joining us too. He just got out of a bad break up...So I asked him to join us tonight, instead of moping around." Rose says, and I barely take note to what she's saying. I nod and smile. They don't seem to notice anything wrong.  
>"annnnd me and Rose have some news to share, once Jasper is here." Emmett says, his voice sending chills down my spine. I simply nod, taking a sip of the water in front of me. If he notices my off behavior, he says nothing.<p>

Rose goes on and on about their new home- married four months ago, and just now moving in together seems weird to me, but whatever- And tells me about patterns and colors and textures. I smile, excitedly replying, trying my damndest not to look as pained as I feel. My stomach starts to churn, and I know what's coming. The sickness usually only comes in the mornings, but lately I've been getting sick in the evenings as well. I excuse myself, and flee to the bathroom.

I hold my hair back as I finish throwing up what's in my stomach, and then walk on shaky legs to the sink and rinse out my mouth. I look in the mirror, and the woman staring back at me is haunted. She's got dark circles under eyes, and sweat on her forehead. Her eyes are blank, dead, lifeless. I remember looking in the mirror when I was younger- I had such _life_ and color in my eyes, they were my best feature. Now they seem the exact opposite. I wash my hands and leave, my spine straight and determined. I walk with a forced confidence to the table, shocked to see a man sitting in my spot. As I approach, I can't help but notice his beautiful blonde curls, slightly longer than a mans should be, and his ice green eyes. He laughs, showing a full set of white gleaming teeth. I smile in spite myself, approaching the table at last. I clear my throat, and Emmett smiles.  
>"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, this is my brother Jasper." Emmett introduces, and Jasper stands to take my hand. He kisses the back of it and smiles at me kindly.<br>"It's nice to meet you, Alice. I'm sorry I've taken your seat." His honey voice washes over me, and I simply nod and sit down, in a trance. He slides into the booth next to me, and the dim lighting does nothing to hide my blush. He smells...Spicy and warm and _comforting_. I shake my head, joining back into the conversation.

Mid-meal, Rose and Emmett drop their utensils. They join hands, and clear their throats.  
>"So. We have something so say." Rosalie starts. And smiles up at Emmett. He smiles back. I get sick to my stomach.<br>Emmett speaks next, words that shatter me and make me run.  
>"We're gonna have a baby."<br>I sit and stare at them blankly. Emmett looks at me, his eyes pleading. I'm supposed to act normal. NORMAL. FUCK THAT.

"Excuse me, Jasper." I say, my voice shaking. He looks at me confused.  
>"I want out, Jasper. Please <strong>move."<strong> I say testily. He complies, getting up and letting me flee the scene. I run, taking off my red pumps and flying to my car. The little yellow Porsche isn't comforting, as it is most times. I close and lock the doors, resting my head on the steering wheel and breathing calmly. My heart is beating frantically.  
><em>What the fuck am I going to do?<em> I think acidly.  
>Emmett obviously isn't going to be there for me, so any hope I had of telling him is squashed. I just...I want to know how far a long Rose is, if..if he fucked me <em>after<em> fucking her... The thought starts my tears. I sob, uncontrollably, aware that I can be caught out here at any point but not giving a damn.

My eyes wont stop, the tears keep flowing and flowing. I jump when I hear a tap at the passenger window, and I squint to see through the dark tint. All I see are green eyes and blonde hair.

I sniffle, attempt to wipe the make up off my face, and unlock the door. He slides into my leather seat, looking at me cautiously.

"Hey." He whispers, turning to look at me.  
>"Hey." I echo, weakly. He frowns and sighs.<br>"Sooo...You wanna talk about it?" He says, his eyes so full of compassion that I start bawling hysterically again. Suddenly I'm being pulled into his lap, my face in his neck and his arms around my back, rubbing it gently, comforting me. I sob, and choke out a pathetic "Sorry" but he hush's me, telling me not to worry and just let go. I do. It's so embarrassing, and I regret it the second I get myself together. I pull back, and look into this strangers eyes.  
>"Why'd you come after me?" I asked, fearing the answer.<br>"Because you looked...really bad. I couldn't let you leave like that." He whispered, wiping tears from my cheeks. I blushed bright red, and slid back into my own seat.

" I guess I have some explaining to do." I mutter reluctantly. He just looks at me, his eyes neutral. No judgment. So calm, I wonder briefly how it is I'm about to do this...But I just do it.

"I'm pregnant with Emmett's kid." I blurt, and put my face in my palms. I hear his intake of breath, and then his hand is on my back, stroking gently. I look up at him, and his eyes are pained.  
>"Wow." He says. "How long have...you and Emmett.." He trails off. I groan and mumble.<br>"I can't hear you when you mumble." he says, and I huff.  
>"I knew him before Rose did. I'm how they met...And we've been...sleeping together since before they were together." I said, feeling sick to my stomach. I was <em>such<em> a bad person.  
>Jasper looked at me for a moment, and then let out a breath.<br>"Wow." He said again. "That...Must've been really hard. Why did you stay with him?" He asks, and I feel a lone tear roll down my cheek.  
>"So many reasons...I love him, I do. And he was my first...ya know." I say, cheeks reddening.<br>"So of course I feel drawn to him, I am so...fucked up for this, shit." I mumble. Jasper has a neutral look on his face, and it bothers me slightly.

"I don't think so. I think my brother has royally fucked up, especially since now he has two women pregnant..._best friends. _Jesus, what was he thinking?" I laugh humorlessly.  
>"I'm not sure. That he can have his cake and eat it too? I don't know, but I'm done. I'm...done." I say, my voice a soft whisper. He frowns.<br>"What does that mean, exactly?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'm moving. To Washington. It's where I grew up...and I want to be by my family, right now. I don't know, that's just what I want." I say. I notice his face falls considerably, but I ignore it. I _have _ to.

"Really? Well, maybe I'll see you around then." He says, and I frown.  
>"You live in Washington?" I ask, and he nods.<br>"Yep. Port angeles. For about two years now. I am only here for the week, on business..." He explains, trailing off. I smile, a timid smile.  
>"Well then, maybe I'll see you around." I say, and he nods.<p>

"Maybe. so... I guess I'll be going. Here, take my number and feel free to call at any time. I won't mind, promise." He offers, giving me his number. I nod, and he gets out of my car. I drive away.


	2. This Is It

**This is it.**

"Yes, Mom. I'm leaving in twenty minutes, and I'll be there in roughly three hours." I huff, annoyed. I have to drive from Portland, Oregon to Forks, Washington all by myself. The movers have already loaded my apartment up and my stuff is waiting for me at my new home...  
>I keep telling myself this is what I need, a change of scenery. Of course, Jasper's face keeps flashing through my mind, his kind eyes and sweet smile. I sigh.<br>"-Just hurry, Mary Alice. I'm scared for you." She huffs, and I laugh. I mutter a goodbye, and then I'm off.  
>I have a stop to make, one I've been dreading, but know I need to make.<p>

Rose and Emmett have both been calling me for days. It's been two weeks since that day at the diner, and I haven't been able to face them yet. I hadn't talked to Jasper either, despite all the times I'd dialed and hung up quickly. I just...couldn't.  
>I pull up to their apartment building and rub my eyes anxiously. I'd grown a bit of a tummy, one that's barely noticeable, through my baggy t-shirt and jeans. I am four months today, exactly. I sigh and get out, facing my inevitable doom.<p>

I take the stairs slowly, and knock on the red door, _tap tap tap. _ Then. I wait.

A few minutes later the door swings open, and Emmett's eyes bulge wide.

"Alice..." He mutters, before yelling for Rose. I push pass him, ignoring the way my body reacts in his presence, the way my skin tingles at the brief contact. I walk into the living room, finding Rose sitting on the couch with her laptop. When she see's me, she shuts it and motions me next to her. My eyes water, but I go and sit next to her anyway.  
>"Alice...What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks, and I inhale. Here it goes.<br>"I'm pregnant, Rose." I say, staring directly at Emmett over her shoulder. His eyes go wide, his face pale, and I look away before I see the panic and blurt out the rest.

"And it's Emmett's." I say. Holding my breath. She inhales, her hand going to her chest, and she frowns.  
>"What...I don't understand." She says, looking at Emmett's panicked face. He shakes his head frantically, and she looks back at me.<br>"It's true...Emmett and I slept together just before he met you. And we have been ever since. And now, well I'm pregnant. God, Rose, I'm so fucking sorry. I...love you like a sister and I hate that this is hurting you.,." I say, standing.  
>"But now you know, so I'll just leave." I say, adding, "I moved. Don't look for me." I look into Emmett's eyes, directing that comment at him. Then, I leave, the door clicking softly behind me.<p>

In my car, I think over everything that just went down. The whole time, Rose had just looked at me, her eyes a mixture of pain and confusion. And Emmett! Emmett was panicking the entire time, practically begging me with his eyes not to do this to him...  
>I'm such a bad fucking person!<br>I start my car and leave, leaving my past behind, my future secure in my womb.

* * *

><p>My mother freaks when she sees me, of course. She squeals and tackles me, barely keeping us upright. I laugh and hug her back, loving that she loves me sooo much..I missed feeling loved.<p>

"My baby! Ooh I've missed you!" She says, and I'm bombarded with guilt for not visiting as much as I should. She pulls back and kisses my cheek, taking my hand.  
>"Let's go see your new apartment!" She rushes out, pulling me toward the building. I follow behind, dreading the talk we're bound to have.<p>

Three flights of stairs later, we're at my room- 15B. I pull out the key that was mailed to me, and unlock the door. It clicks, and I turn the knob slowly. Inside, the walls are a light yellow, and it's bright. It's fully furnished, thank god. A black leather couch sits in my living room, with a flat screen in front of it. Hard wood floors that lead to the back hallway. My mother follows me around, squealing about every little thing. I smile to my self, this two bedroom apartment is perfect for me and my baby. I feel- content. I know that this is all going to be just fine. I can feel it, my intuition. AS if sensing me, my mom turns and stares at me.  
>"So, Marie Alice, why are you here?" She asks, and I drop my head, groaning.<br>"Moooom. Already with the questioning?" I retort, and she smiles.

"But of course! Come here, talk to momma." She demands, leading me to the new leather couch. I sit next to her, taking her hand in my own. I feel myself fill with shame, but I push those emotions away.  
>"Well, Momma. I'm pregnant." I say calmly. I watch her face, as it falls, all the color draining. She shakes her head, squeezing my hand.<br>"I didn't know you were seeing anyone in Portland." She questions, confused. I shake my head again.  
>"Nobody knew...He was married, momma. It wasn't a good situation. I had..to get out, while I could." I explain, leaving important details out. I see her eyes widen, before she crushes me to her chest.<p>

"Oh, you know I love you no matter what! Alice, I am here for you...I'm gonna be a grandma. Oh my." She pulls away, her eyes watering.  
>My mother, Esme Cullen is the best mother I could have asked for. My dad, Carlisle Cullen is the best father. I have a brother-Edward- and we don't get along...But I know, that all of them will be here for me. My heart swells.<br>"Oh momma, I'm so scared. I'm only twenty three. How can I have a baby?" I ask, finally letting the tears fall. She hush's me, holding my head to her chest and stroking my hair.  
>"It's gonna be okay, you're not alone. I'm here for you. We all are, you know that, dear." She comforts, calming me like she was always able to. I sigh, and feel incredibly thankful for the family I was graced with. Once I'm pulled together, she pulls away.<p>

"So, do I get to know this mans name?" She asks, and my breath catches.

_I can't tell her_

"Mom...I-I can't..." I trail of, and she shakes her head.  
>"Alice, baby, nothing you can say will make me look at you as anything but my baby girl." She says, and I nod, swallowing thickly.<p>

"Emmett McCarty." I whisper. Her eyes go wide as saucers. She blinks a couple times, before exhaling and saying "Wow." I nod in agreement.  
>"Well, that's unexpected...did you tell them?" She asks kindly. And I nod.<p>

"Is that why you're here?" She asks again.

"Yeah, I just couldn't...stay. Rose is pregnant too." I say, choking on the last words. My moms eyes water, and she whispers

"My poor baby." And hugs me to her chest once more.  
>"Mom, I'm really tired... I think I'm gonna nap." I say, hoping she'll take the hint. She does, and leaves me to myself, softly kissing my forehead before leaving.<p>

I lay back on the couch, rubbing my tummy softly. There's a little bump, not noticeable though.  
>I briefly think of Jasper, and dig in my pants pocket for my phone. I close my eyes briefly, and then with a breath, turn on my phone. It dings, and the screen lights up, before the t-mobile logo flashes across the screen. I unlock it, and scroll through my contacts, ignoring the missed calls and texts completely.<br>There it is. Jasper Hale. My stomach does flips, and I click his name. I send him a text.  
><em>Hey, I'm settled in. Give me a tour sometime?<em>  
>I send it, and throw my phone on the floor, covering my eyes with my fists. Why do I do things like that? Why would he possibly want anything to do with me, Alice Cullen, girl who's pregnant with a married mans child...Yeah, I'm totally someone he wants to 'show around.'<p>

My phone buzzes, and I pounce on it eagerly.

_Good to hear. I'd love to show you around, how's this weekend?  
><em>I Squeal like a fucking girl, and jump up in my normal excited fashion. _Feels good to be semi-normal._  
>I run to my room, and quickly go through my suitcases of shoes and clothes.<br>Nothing to wear!

Time to shop, Alice Cullen style.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like to shop? Let me know in a review!<strong>


	3. A day out

**A day out.**

By the time I come home, it's dark outside. I load my bags out of my car, and up the stairs to my apartment. The outfit gets thrown on my bed, the shoes placed carefully in my bare closet. I briefly contemplate unpacking all my things, but decide against it. I promptly lay down and pass the fuck out, careful not to muss my hair up.

When I wake up, the sun isn't out. A glance at my phone screen tells me that it's 6:30 am, on a Saturday. I groan, and roll over. With that action come nausea, and I run for the bathroom, barely making it before I'm hurling into the cold, white porcelain. I groan and wipe my mouth, turning the shower on.  
>After I'm all squeaky clean-teeth brushed- I straighten my long hair and get dressed in the new clothes I bought yesterday- A pair of dark blue boy short-panties, a matching bra, a long-ish cream colored pleated skirt, some wedge heels and a white tank top. I apply foundation, powder, and look at myself in the full length mirror behind my new bedroom door. I look glowing, literally. I turn sideways, and touch my slightly protruding belly...My baby. I smile to myself.<br>My phone chirps, and I quickly retrieve it, opening the text message.  
><em>Hey, you awake?<em>

It's Jasper. I glance at the clock- it's now 8- and smile to myself.

_Since 6. Lol._

I send, a smile on my face. A few seconds pass, and my screen starts flashing, Jasper's name flickering. I answer, breathlessly.  
>"Hello?" My voice trembles.<p>

"Alice? Hey, so I thought I'd come pick you up at like, 8:30 ish? Hows that sound?" His voice is honey.

"Sounds amazing. My apartment is across from Voodoo doughnuts, you know the place?" I ask, unsure. He laughs.  
>"Lucky. Yeah I know the place, what apartment number?" He queries. I laugh, of course he knows..It's donuts!<br>"15B, I'll be waiting!" I say, and instantly regret how I sound. Eager. He just laughs it off, and I feel my face blush.  
>"Okay, see you soon Alice." He says, and we exchange goodbyes.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, a knock at my door makes me jump. I run and answer, nervously.

"Hey!" I greet, seeing Jasper's beautiful blue eyes. My heart stutters. His smile is breath taking.

"Hi. Ready to go?" He asks, eying me from head to toe. I jump on the balls of my feet, and nod enthusiastically.  
>"Well then, lets go!" he says, chuckling and leading me downstairs.<p>

He owns a truck. Albeit a nice, sleek black & silver truck...It's a truck nonetheless. I almost worry about my skirt being a an issue, as his vehicle stands higher off the ground then normal. But I brush it off and just jump in- it's fun, and makes me giggle. He starts the truck, and it purrs to life.

"So, where to?" I ask, looking at his profile. He smiles.

"Well, I figure we'll do the necessary stuff first- grocery store, mini mart, liquor store. Then we'll work to the fun stuff." He explains, his eyes twinkling. My heart stutters again, and I am forced to look away.

Why is he here, with me? I'm pregnant. With his brothers baby. His _married_ brothers baby...

He can't possible want me. Then again, maybe he is a gentleman. Maybe he is trying to clean up Emmett's mistake...Because that's all I am. A big, fat, regretted mistake. He probably never wants to see me again.  
>I glance out the window and sigh. What a mess my life has become.<p>

"Hey," Jasper whispers. I look over at him. He gives me a sad smile.  
>"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. You're going to be just fine." He reassures. I smile, sadly, and nod. I don't believe him, but I don't want to make him feel bad. Why does he care?<br>"I hope it will be." I whisper softly, looking out the window again. His hand finds mine, and I smile at the warmth that goes to my heart- this man, is going to be the death of me. He's way too sweet. Far more than I deserve.

**Sorry for the long ass wait, and short ass chapter! My computer was dead, and I got this out as soon as possible... Another chapter as soon as I can, okay? (:  
>Review, please. I lovereply to all of them.**


End file.
